


Arson

by aokagacoffeelife



Category: Aokaga - Fandom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drunk in love, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, M/M, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, drunk, kuroko and kise are side characters so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagacoffeelife/pseuds/aokagacoffeelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AoKaga Drunk AU: Aomine and Kagami meet at a party. There's drinking... like most of this is drinking. ...kind of nsfw? Not really?  </p><p>Idk I found this in my fic folder and decided to finish it as a kind of break from ocean fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arson

Aomine was not in a good mood, in fact he'd go so far as to say that he was in terrible mood. Kise had dragged him to some party the blonde’s model agency was throwing, despite his turning him down a million times. As always the man had his ways of getting whatever it was that he wanted, that way being to annoy the fuck out of you until you agree to do whatever it is just to get him to shut the fuck up. Tetsu was no help either.

 

Aomine had been hovering around the edges of the crowd, mostly near the bar. If he was going to be forced into a good time he was going to take advantage of the free booze. Being surrounded by the beautiful and rich was way above his pay grade and put him completely out of his element doing absolutely nothing to improve his sour mood. He leaned against a wall in a shadow, which wasn't hard considering the entire room was lit with low lights that seemed more for aesthetic than actual lighting, so shadows were thrown everywhere. He'd already seen more than a few couples making their own party in corners.

 

Scanning the room he saw a red head lounging in a rather large leather chair, even sitting you could tell he was small in stature, but the aura he radiated made him seem larger than life. There were throngs of people in expensive suits and elegant dresses surrounding him in a wide circle, all sipping champagne and laughing fake, hollow laughs. All their expressions and demeanor said “business” and “money” and “kiss ass” the overall effect was like an emperor talking to his loyal subjects. The whole thing screamed 'rich inner circle'. Aomine assumed that the short male was the one who was responsible for this 'little get together'. Rich people annoyed him.

 

Aomine rubbed his hand over his face and sighed as he strolled around the party with his tumbler of whiskey, probably real crystal and probably worth more than his life. The party guests were a strange mix, short skirts and skinny jeans mixed and mingled with expensive looking suits and gowns. All beautiful. Kise came bounding out of the crowd, heading straight toward him and Aomine groaned internally.

"Isn't this great, Aominecchi?" he practically sparkled and Aomine had the urge to punch him in his face. They'd been friends since high school but that didn't stop the blonde from seriously grating his nerves sometimes. Most of the time. Aomine deadpanned, "Sure. Can't you tell how much fun I’m having?" The bubbly blonde studied his face and frowned, "You don't look like you're having fun at all, though"

 

Aomine rolled his eyes and killed his drink. "Shouldn't you be annoying your boyfriend right now? That's what those are for, I think"

Kise put his hands on his hips and a pout on his face, "You could at least try to have a good time, Aominecchi" then he frowned "and I lost him in the crowd".

"Don't come at me with that, I told you both I didn't want to come like a million times!" Aomine took a moment to look around him "Are you sure he isn't here?" Kuroko had a habit of disappearing and reappearing suddenly. He was like Batman, if Batman were extremely short and had blue hair. Aomine brought his glass up to his lips only to remember he'd just finished it. "Refill", he turned on his heel and walked away leaving the blonde talking to himself.

 

On the way to the bar he was almost knocked off his feet by a huge mass going the opposite direction bumping into him, snapping his head in the direction of his assailant he snapped a harsh "Hey!". Aomine stood staring at a man that was almost as tall as he was with broad shoulders and messy red hair. Really hot, really big and judging by all the muscle he probably wasn't the person at the party to start a drunken brawl with. That's what his brain said, anyway. What his mouth said was, "Watch where the fuck you're going, dumbass". Weird forked eyebrows drew into a glare, "What the fuck did you say?"

Aomine stuck a pinky in his ear and adopted a bored expression, "What are you deaf as well as stupid?", which only caused the man to tense aggressively and scowl, “What the fuck's your problem?”

Aomine rolled his eyes, still feigning a bored expression, “At the moment? You.”

A large hand gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him close, glaring and gritting his teeth. Aomine fisted his hands in the others shirt as well, a dark smile formed on his face as he readied for a fight, this was just what he needed to make himself feel better. Red eyes focused on blue and sparks flew as the atmosphere turned heavy, a few of the not-as-drunken guests removed themselves from the area while others got out cellphones. Two fists raised at the same time, but before punches flew the redhead yelped in pain, dropping Aomine's shirt and grabbing his side.

"Kagami-kun. Please do not start fights, you are scaring the other guests." That voice... Aomine looked over to see Kuroko was standing next to them. "Tetsu! Thanks and all but you didn't ha-" Aomine lost his breath as he grabbed his side as well. "W-what was that for?? He started it!"

"WHA? You're the one that started it, asshole!" Kagami clenched a fist and glared at Aomine.

"You're just a hot head, Kagami-kun..."

"HAH" Aomine smirked in the redhead's direction who fumed. "...And Aomine-kun is just stupid"

"Wha??" Aomine looked at his friend with betrayal in his eyes. While the other man crossed his arms and gave a haughty grin. Kuroko sighed, "I was going to introduce you two anyway. Kagami-kun this is Aomine-kun. He's the one I was talking about"

"OI! Whaddya mean 'talking about'?"

"Oh." Red eyes scanned him up and down slowly, pausing a moment on his face before sighing and turning around with a curt "Bye" as he walked away.

 

Aomine felt like he'd lost at something and he didn't like it. He glared down at the shorter male, "What're you sayin behind my back, Tetsu?” 

"Don't pout, Aomine-kun. I only told him you were cute and single", he paused before resuming, "Not that that matters now, you should work on your people skills, Aomine-kun." Aomine stared blankly at Kuroko before turning and heading toward his original destination, "I need a drink". Kuroko silently followed, ordering two drinks as Aomine ordered his one, taking a drink before turning to his short maybe ex friend. "What..." he stopped and tried again "why... how", he sighed in disgust and gave up, taking another gulp of his drink, this time rum. Kuroko sipped his own fruity looking thing before speaking, "What: He's your type. Why: You've been really grumpy and hard to be around lately and I think getting laid would improve your mood and lessen my want to kill you. How: ... do I need to explain this part because"

 

Aomine pressed a hand to his face and groaned, "Oh my god shut up. I've told you and Kise not to meddle in my sex life SO many times. If I wanted to get laid I’d get laid. Or rather if I had a break from being stressed I’d get laid"

Kuroko stared at him with his usual unreadable expression, "You’re at a party, Aomine-kun. What exactly do you define as “a break?"

He opened his mouth then closed it again. “Ugh you know what I mean. Work's a bitch, ok?”

Kuroko gave a long suffering sigh. “Fine, but if I try to kill you in your sleep I don't want to hear any complaining.”

Aomine groaned, "Go away”

The smaller man took the second drink he'd ordered and disappeared into the crowd, presumably going to find Kise who had been left alone for far too long.

 

Aomine skulked around the corner of the bar and occupied a stool, propping an elbow on the counter and most certainly did not pout. Tetsu was right, he'd been in a shitty mood for the last two weeks but life did that to a guy. It was the yearly physical test at the police academy and it was killing him. They'd be grumpy too if a guy threw them around for hours, and was encouraged to do so by a sadistic female drill instructor. He propped his head in his hand and absentmindedly ran his fingertip around the rim of his glass

 

"Yeah, gimme a Jager Bomb. No, make it 2." The voice was close and loud and caused him to jump a little. He looked over and there was the guy that he almost fought, that had rejected him even when he didn't realize he was being judged, and he was a little salty about it to be honest. This entire night had been absolutely ridiculous. Aomine rolled his eyes and slumped farther onto the bar, he felt like an old man at only 23. Red eyes turned to him and the redhead opened his mouth to probably insult him but instead stopped and frowned, "You look like shit.”

Aomine attempted to glare but just rolled his eyes and sighed “ …and Tetsu said I need to work on MY people skills”

 

What was up with this guy? What was his name? Kagami? The guy wanted to beat the fuck out of him not even 10 minutes ago, granted it was kind of his fault. The redhead at least looked a little apologetic, “Eh I didn’t mean it like that. You shouldn’t get drunk in a bad mood y’know. It only makes it worse.”

Aomine snorted, mumbling into his glass before he took another drink, "I'm not drunk. Yet. And who says I’m in a bad mood?”

 

The man stared at him for a moment, "Oh, so it’s normal for you to pick fights with strangers in the middle of parties?” It was Aomine’s turn to look apologetic, “Ok, so I’m not in the best mood.” The red head raised an eyebrow, “So why aren’t you drunk?” Aomine scowled at him, "What kind of question is that? Weren’t you just telling me not to drink in a shitty mood?” He flashed a winning smile, "Yes, but that's what parties are for. Getting drunk and running away from problems like a true adult… and the drinks are free, which is basically just encouraging everyone to drink"

 

Aomine stared at him, he was very attractive but he just felt tired and irritable, "I'm not really in the mood for small talk so... go away." The redhead occupied the stool next to him, which was the exact opposite of what Aomine had requested. "So why do you look like shit?” Aomine shot a glare at the other man who gave him a dazzling smile, but hotness only went so far. "What the hell? Didn't I tell you to go away?" Kagami ignored him and arranged his beverages in front of himself, “I’m allowed to sit where ever I want, and I wanna sit by the grumpy hot guy” He wasn't sure whether to take that as a complement or not. Instead he ignored it and eyed the drinks in front of Kagami curiously, there were 4 glasses in front of him, 2 medium-ish glasses filled with something clear and fizzy looking, and 2 shot glasses that held some dark liquid. He'd never had nor seen anyone with a drink like that and it looked a bit too complicated to be honest, "What is that? It looks like death"

Kagami glanced over, "Jager Bomb. Haven't you had one before?". Aomine rolled his eyes, "If I had I wouldn't have asked. Why are there 4 glasses?"

"Eh..." Kagami thought for a second and Aomine thought he might have caught a hint of a sinister smile before it was replaced with the dazzling one from before, "It's easier to show you. It's an experience."

Aomine raised an eyebrow, “The hell?"

"Ok. Ok. Look” he pushed one of the larger glasses in front of him and put the dark substance in his hand, “Now. When I say 'go' just drop and drink”

Easy enough instructions but Aomine was a little uneasy at this point, he didn't like that look in those fiery eyes. Actually, yes he did. Very much- but it didn't look like it lead to good things. Kagami gave a cheeky grin before he dropped his shot into the larger glass and with a shouted “GO!” brought the glass to his lips and began to chug it down. Aomine's eyes widened eyes but he did as he was instructed. Kagami finished a fraction of second before Aomine and their glasses smacked the bar at the same time, the smaller shot glasses inside clinking.

 

"YES! AGAIN!”, the redhead looked far too happy about just prior having liquid death running down his throat.

"Oh my god" Aomine made what was probably the most unattractive face in the history of ever. “Why would you drink that on purpose??” He looked over at Kagami who was looking at him with an almost disappointed expression. Aomine brought his arm up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, "What?"

"You took that better than I thought you would. Most people at least gag their first time” he signaled to the bartender for another drink. "Oi" Aomine glared "Asshole, what if I had gotten sick?" 

The redhead seemed to seriously consider his answer, "I'd have gotten help and laughed at you. Not necessarily in that order" Aomine rolled his eyes “Dick”

Kagami seemed to not hear him. "Let's do a flaming one this time!" At this point the bartender set down another two sets of jager bomb supplies and four shots of something green.

"Uh. No." Aomine wanted no part in anything that was on fire. Kagami frowned "Why not?"

Aomine had assumed not wanting fire in whatever you were drinking was a pretty normal reaction. "What if you catch the place on fire or worse your face?" The redhead smirked,"Don't be dramatic, and if that were to happen I'd just put it out with my Super Firefighter Abilities"

 

Aomine raised a brow, Firefighter huh? "Super Firefighter Abilities? Are those standard?" He hummed while arranging glasses again, "They come with the suit"

Aomine snorted, "Yeah ok, but as an officer of the law I’d be forced to arrest you for arson. The cuffs come with the suit"

Kagami side-eyed him with those blazing eyes of his that were starting to take on a haze that only alcohol can produce, "Cuffs, huh?" turned to face him, smirking dirtily, "Is that supposed to convince me NOT to commit a crime?"

Aomine returned the smirk in full, "Would you be a repeat offender?"

A forked eyebrow raised suggestively, “That would depend on you.” 

 

He had been edging one of the green mystery shots toward him through the entire exchange. They threw back their shots in quick succession, both shuddering afterwards. Eyeing the bombs Aomine heaved a heavy sigh, “Fine, one more… not the fire one"

One more turned into two more, three more, the last more he was aware of was maybe 5. At some point in all those mores Kagami had actually convinced him to try a flaming jager bomb with him.

"As a firefighter, aren't you supposed to help people avoid fire? And here you are encouraging me to drink it"

"Well, technically I’m drunk in public right now", he motioned to the crowd of other guests "so shouldn't you be throwing me against the bar... and arresting me?" Aomine snorted "That's not really how that works. Not that I'd mind throwin you against the bar" 

The other hummed, "Space and opportunity", with a lopsided smile.

 

Aomine’s mood had improved but his brain had suffered. He propped his head in his hand and took a long look at the sexy, very drunk, redhead next to him whose head was now buried in his arms on the bar top. Aomine blinked slowly, he was in no better shape in the 'very drunk' department, "Ah. I'm pretty sure I’m done. If you take another one I'll concede your win" Kagami turned his head to the side so he could talk without being muffled by his arms, "Ugh. No way, the score stands at a draw until the next match"

"Yeah, yeah. Ok", Aomine waved his hand, that seemed way heavier than it had a few hours ago. His brain was trying to tell him that something in those words meant something good had just happened, but after the 'throwing the redhead against a bar' comment his dick was telling him something better should be happening.

 

\--- 

"Hey, Kagami." Aomine's blue eyes locked with Kagami's read ones, "Yeah?"

"Come're" Aomine motioned him to close the small gap between them, which the other did with a smirk, their lips meeting in a slow kiss that picked up intensity quickly. Each tasted of alcohol but neither cared.

Aomine stood up slowly not breaking contact with the others lips as he tilted his chin upward. From his new vantage point he deepened the kiss, while gripping the back of Kagami’s neck and rubbing his thumb in slow circles. The red head sighed and brought his hands up to fist into the front of Aomine’s shirt for the second time that night using his grip on said shirt to pull himself up, stretching the poor fabric in the process..

The kiss momentarily broke with twin smiles against two pairs of lips before it resumed in earnest. Aomine shifted and, true to his word, shoved the red head that was pressed against him into the bar forcefully. 

“OWmmnng” Kagami’s complaint was swallowed by Aomine’s mouth and his hands carded into soft blue locks, tugging just this side of painful. Aomine moaned in approval and long, tanned fingers responded by slipping underneath Kagami’s shirt stroking soft skin stretched taught over hard muscle.

Kagami sighed at the gentle touches, fighting his lips away from Aomine’s to trail down his neck with kisses and nips as a thigh slipped between his legs. Aomine reveled in the sight of the red head panting and grinding on him. He hissed as teeth bit harder into his neck and responded with blunt nails digging into the flesh on Kagami’s sides. The red head moaned and brought his mouth up to capture Aomine’s in a messy, aggressive kiss as he felt slightly calloused hands move higher up his body, one detouring around to slide down and caress his lower back while the other continues its journey up to his chest to tweak a nipple between two fingers.

 

Kagami’s head fell back with a moan and when he brought it foreword again Aomine’s blue eyes were locked with his red ones, both dark with desire. Aomine groaned at the look in those eyes and the body grinding into his thigh as he continued his ministrations on Kagami’s nipples and brought his mouth to Kagami's ear, licking the outer shell and sucking on a lobe before moving down to his neck. Aomine’s teeth bit harshly into Kagami’s skin, stifling a moan as the others hand rubbed Aomine through his jeans.

They were both more than a little hard when Aomine pulled away, one hand still lingering inside the others shirt, caressing his abs. Both were panting.

 

“Wanna get outa here?” Kagami’s voices was low and hoarse from disuse. Aomine chuckled, “Hell yeah I do, I don’t wanna fuck you on this bar… no that’s a lie I REALLY wanna fuck you on this bar” Aomine leaned in for a kiss again.

Kagami raised an eyebrow, “How did they let you become a cop? Picking fights, public indecency, you should arrest yourself”. Aomine pulled Kagami by the arm and heading toward the exit and smirked dirtily, “Can't, my cuffs are at home”

Kagami smirked, “Well we should go get them. A delinquent cop shouldn’t be running loose in the streets”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY It's not just a drunk AU it's a firefighter/cop AU HOLY SHIT LOOKIT THAT
> 
> ...and Kuroko is a little shit and aokaga shipping trash just like the rest of us.


End file.
